


King of Spades by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of King of Spades by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Spades by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : King of Spades  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : Dirk/Equius  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : ==> Dirk: fuck the Man.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407021)  
**Length** 0:37:02  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012090106.zip)


End file.
